donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan, when he was about to kill Justin. *Dragon: Drugged by the rat's sleeping powder. *Spider: Get killed by the Great Owl. *Sullivan: Dies from being wounded after he kills his ex-boss. *Singe: Gets killed by Dirk the Daring. *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Mott Street Maulers: Get shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Digit: Gets shipped away on the Hong Kong ship with the cats. *Beetles: Fall into the sewer lake and drowned. *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel). *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) and later reforms (third film). *Carface's Minions: Runs away from King Gator *Killer: Redeems and pushes Anne Marie to shore. *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Mordroc: Gets killed soon afterward by Dirk's sword. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Scorpion: Fails to catch Fievel Mousekewitz. *Hawk: Gets burnt by fireworks. *Cactus Cat Gang: Ends up landing into a mail bag and shipped to Idaho. *T.R Chula: Gets all tangled by his own web, and lands on Cat R. Waul. *Hunch: Chases after the Grand Duke with a flyswatter. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Fly away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Pinky: Feels despaired when his star flies away on his private helicopter. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, and marries a female toad. *Berkeley Beetle: Gets bashed in the head, as Grundel fights Cornelius. *Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse: Run away from the avalanche of money and treasures. *Ozzy and Strut: Chased off by Chomper's mom and dad. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal, and then labeled "Queen of Posies". *Steele: Gets disgraced after the other dogs find out that Balto is the true hero. *Drake: Gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Ichy: Gets swung away by Dil. *Dil: Being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Plesiosaurus. *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia. *Gargoyles: Disperse after Rasputin's vial gets smashed. *Megalodon: Failed to eat Littlefoot and his friends. *Pterodactylus: Gets bit by one of her babies and loses Ducky. *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the sea. *Scuttlebutt and Chief McBrusque: Falls into a river and drowns. *Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat: Got scared off by Tiger. *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle. *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. **Dragon Ludmila: Falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej: Destroyed and become Energy for the Titan. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan, becoming the energy The Titan needed to start the process of rebirthing Earth. *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg|Spider's death Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-7697.jpg|Dragon's despair Jenner's death.jpg|Jenner's death secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Sullivan's death Warren T. Rat's defeat.jpg|Warren T. Rat's defeat Sharptooth's first defeat.jpg|Sharptooth's first defeat land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6223.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Minions.png|Carface's Minions defeat Carface's defeat and later death (1st film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Hellhound's death.jpg|Hellhound's death Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4019.jpg|Hawk's defeat Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat Pinky's despair.jpg|Pinky and Murray's despair The Owls' defeat.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke's defeat and Hunch's despair Berkeley Beetle thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's defeat Grundel Toad's defeat.jpg|Grundel's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse's defeat Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's disgrace gfdhg.png|Ozzy and Strut's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|Leopard Seal's defeat Drake's death.jpg|Drake's death vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h14m23s237.png|Velociraptors' defeat Red's defeat.jpg|Red's defeat Carface's defeat and later death (2nd film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h12m23s67.png|Ichy's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h12m44s19.png|Dil's defeat Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-9952.jpg|Demons' despair Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Shark's defeat.jpg|Megalodon's defeat Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps_com-5600.jpg|Pterodactylus's despair & defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h11m53s20.png|Plated Sharptooth' death vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h01m10s247.png|Allosaurus and Meanest Sharptooth's death Scuttlebutt's demise.png|Scuttlebutt's death Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque's death Dang.jpg|Belladonna's Death PICT0005.JPG|Snake's defeat Oble's Defeat.png|Oble's Defeat Ludmila's_death.jpg|Ludmila's death Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps com-9767.jpg|Drej Queen's death Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's Defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h10m35s8.png|Rinkus & Sierra's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h05m29s18.png|Albertosaurus's death vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h10m11s24.png|Liopleurodon's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h03m39s199.png|Daspletosaurus trio's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m08s75.png|Utahraptor #1's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h08m14s137.png|Utahraptor #2's defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h07m19s97.png|Spinosaurus' defeat vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h06m21s25.png|Baryonx Quartet's death Boxes_fall.jpg|The Dogs' defeat and despair Yangchuanosaurus Land Before Time.png|Yangchuanosaurus defeat Orange Pterodcatylus Kids.png|Pterodactylus Kids' defeat Category:Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Quaternary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Those eaten